


The Middle Seat

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Airplane, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, Window seat, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony Stark ends up stuck on an economy class plane in the middle seat. On one side of him sits a sleepy spider kid, and at his other side, sits a mysterious character.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	The Middle Seat

The day just kept getting progressively worse. This was supposed to be an easy mission, not many bumps. Yet, here they were, stranded in Durango, Colorado, with nothing but two economy class plane tickets.

How exactly did this happen? Well, that morning, everything had been normal. Tony had only slept two hours, falling asleep at three in the morning in his lab and waking up two hours later at his desk. He couldn't fall back asleep, so he went back to work. 

Then, at 9AM, his phone rang, breaking his train of thought. The mechanic huffed in annoyance and looked at the caller ID. It was Pepper.

"Hey, Pep."

"Hey, Tony. How's the plane ride going? Not too bumpy, I hope."

"Plane ride? What're you talking about?"

"You have that meeting in Colorado today. Oh gosh, Tony, don't tell me you forgot-"

"Ah shoot, but the kid's supposed to be here any minute. We were gonna do some lab work today."

"Tony, you can't put this off. You've already postponed twice."

Tony set his wrench down, wiping the motor oil off his hands with a nearby rag.

"I know, I know."

"The meeting is at 3."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Talk to ya soon, Pep," Tony said, hanging up. Not a moment later, Friday spoke up.

"Mr. Parker is waiting in the lounge, Boss. Would you like me to tell him to go home?"

Tony rubbed his face tiredly.

"No, no," Tony mumbled, making his way out to the lounge.

As he steps foot into the lounge, Peter stands up, leaving his place on the couch. He gave Tony his full attention.

"We have a bit of a problem, Kiddo."

"What's wrong? Is it something I can help with?"

"Well, you see, I actually have a meeting today in Colorado. I completely forgot, I'm sorry, Pete. You're welcome to come if you'd like, though. Taking the private jet there and back."

"I can come with you?" Peter's eyes lit up.

"I mean, it's the least I can do since I double booked. It only seems fair."

"I'd love to come!" Peter chirped, trying to contain his excitement. 

~~~

The plane ride over on the private jet had been nice. The meeting was dreadfully dull, though, and went longer than expected. They got out at 6PM, rather than 4. The billionaire and the spiderling walked out to return to the private jet, but they were shocked to find that it was no longer there.

"Wasn't there a jet here before, Mr. Stark?"

Tony dragged his hand down his face.

"We were only two hours late! Did they actually leave without us?! I'm gonna have to talk to a lot of people later," Tony grumbled.

"How are we gonna get home now?" Peter asked.

"We can go to the Durango airport. First-class is better than nothing."

~~~

"What do you mean you're all out of first-class tickets?!"

"You know, we usually don't even let people buy tickets at the gate, but we're making an exception for you, Sir. It's this, or you can pre-purchase a first-class ticket for tomorrow."

Tony groaned in frustration.

"I don't have until tomorrow! I have to be- ugh, you know what, fine! Take my money! Come on, Kid, let's get on the plane," Tony gave up arguing with the airport worker and handed him the money, taking the two economy class tickets. He made his way onto the air terminal, Peter trailing close behind.

The flight attendant checked their tickets. She looked back and forth from the two of them and the tickets several times, a look of confusion forming on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What's Tony Stark doing on an economy class flight? I really don't want to have to explain it," Tony fussed.

Unsure of what to say, the flight attendant gave them both a nervous smile and handed them back their tickets, motioning them into the plane. Peter attempted to flash the attendant a friendly smile on their way to make up for their uncomfortable encounter.

The aisles of the plane were much too crowded for Tony's liking.

"Ugh, I think these kinds of planes have assigned seats. Let me have a look at those tickets," He muttered to himself, pulling them out. Tony scans over them. Peter awkwardly waits, hoping them pausing in the aisle doesn't cause a traffic jam and lead to angry passengers. That is something Peter definitely wouldn't want.

"Alright, it says we're G36 and F36. Wanna help me out, Kiddo? I have no idea how these things are numbered nowadays."

"I mean, I've only been on a plane once or twice, but I think I can figure it out," Peter said. Determined not to let his mentor down, the kid made his way down the aisle and successfully located their seats.

"So, these are them?" Tony asks, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice.

"Yep!" Peter beams, just excited by the fact that he gets to be on a plane with one of his favorite people, which he didn't get to do very often. "Uh, is it okay if I have the window seat?" Peter asked tentatively.

"Sure, Kiddo. Knock yourself out."

Tony must admit, taking the middle seat was not making his day any better, but the look on Peter's face was worth it. The way his eyes lit up as he leaped into the seat- Tony had to admit that was pretty adorable.

They sat there for what felt like eons. When was the darn plane gonna take off? 

However, the one good thing was that no one had taken the aisle seat next to Tony. Thank goodness. 

But he spoke too soon. The flight attendant let one more person on the plane, and they sat down right next to Tony Stark.

Tony couldn't get a good look at the guy without being noticed. He had a rather big, muscular build from what he could tell, and was much taller than Tony. The man had somewhat of a brown beard and had a dark black hoodie covering the rest of him.

Tony droned out the flight attendants as they went through their usual "life vest under the seat" safety routine speech. But eventually, something they said did catch his attention. 

"We are taking off. All passengers have to have their seatbelts fastened during take-off. 

"It's about time," the man next to him grumbled.

"Tell me about it," Tony agreed, cross-armed.

"I hate economy class. Rarely take planes, to begin with."

"Yeah, I'm too crazy about economy class, either."

"You know, I was wondering, 'what is Tony Stark doing on an economy class plane?'" The man smirked.

"I know, I know. Not what you'd expect. It's kind of a long story."

"I mean, we got time."

Suddenly, Tony felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned to his right to see Peter Parker asleep, decidedly using him as his pillow.

"That your kid?" the man asked, gesturing to the sleepy brunette.

"I wish. He's my intern. He's a terrific kid, though, such a bright mind."

"Ah, I see. Well, he looks like you."

Tony had never really thought about that before, but now that the man in the aisle seat had said it, he did have a point. They did share some similar features.

"Yeah, I guess he does. So, care to give me a name, Mysterious Stranger?" 

The aisle seat man laughs.

"The name's Sergei."

"Sergei. You don't hear that one every day. Has a nice ring to it. What is that, Ukrainian?"

"Russian."

"Ah, should've known."

A flight attendant came up to their aisle, disrupting their conversation.

"Could I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a nice old-fashioned Coca Cola," Sergei replied.

"And you, Sir?" 

"Eh, why not? I'll have the same as him."

"Anything for the boy?" She asked, pointing to the sleeping child.

"Not right now, but thank you," Tony replied. Glancing over at Peter, he couldn't help but feel fondness grow over him.

"Alright. I'll be back with those shortly." The flight attendant told them before leaving.

"Well, aren't I lucky to be sitting on an economy class plane with the one and only, Iron Man."

Tony chuckled.

"But in all seriousness, I am quite curious to know how you ended up in this situation. I mean, the flight to New York is quite a bit aways. We have time."

"I suppose you're right."

And Tony started with that morning.

~~~

Halfway through his story, the flight attendant had come back with their colas. It was a little while later, and Tony's tale was finally coming to a close.

"And that's how I ended up on this here plane," Tony explained, swishing around the watery cola left in his glass.

"That is quite the tale."

"Well, I told you how I got here, and you know why I'm going to New York. What brings you to New York?"

"I have unsettled businesses with someone," Sergei said, finishing off his Coca Cola.

"Ex? Family member? An old friend?"

"It's kind of a business situation."

"Oh, alright. Bad boss? Angry with an old co-worker?"

"Well," Sergei started, "there's this guy in my field, and he's quite the nuisance. He's always ticking off my friends and colleagues, and he has no regard for our work line. He thinks he's better than everyone else, but he's less than half our age."

"Oh gosh, an arrogant youngster? That doesn't sound very pleasant," Tony said.

"It really isn't. Well, anyway, I'm finally gonna set him straight once and for all. He's located in New York, so I'm going to meet up with him, call him out, talk things over with him, you could say."

The flight attendant came back, holding a basketful of snacks.

"Sorry to interrupt. Did you guys want any snacks?"

"I'm alright, thanks," Sergei responded.

"I'm fine, but I'll take some for the kid, for when he wakes up," Tony said, grabbing several bags of peanuts, Sun Chips, and a few Belvitas. The flight attendant smiled and then continued her trip down the aisle.

"Wow. That's a lot of food," Sergei mumbled.

"He's a growing boy," Tony replied, placing the snacks on Peter's food tray. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the boy.

"I know you're part of the Avengers, Stark, so you've met many heroes. Have you ever met Spider-Man?"

Tony was snapped out of his thoughts by hearing that name.

"Uh, well, yes, of course. We're in the same line of work. How come?"

"Oh, he's just my favorite superhero- no offense to you or anything," Sergei laughed nervously.

"None taken," Tony chuckled.

"So, what's he like? Is he an old grump like you?" Sergei teased.

"No, not at all. He's a much better person than me. And he's got quite a bit more energy as well," Tony laughed.

"So, this Spider-Guy, he's a youngster?"

"Well, I mean, he's younger than me...but who's not?" Tony laughed nervously. Something about this conversation didn't feel right.

Suddenly, Tony felt a tug on his right arm. He turned to find a panic-stricken Peter Parker looking up at him.

"What's wrong, Kiddo? Bad dream?" Tony asked, a bit confused yet concerned.

Peter's eyes frantically scanned the plane, before leaning in to whisper, "My spidey sense is going off. There's danger really close. Like, really close!"

"We are landing shortly. Make sure your seatbelts are all fastened," the overhead speaker announced.

Tony wasn't sure how to reply. What danger did he exactly sense? Was it something about the plane? Was it gonna crash or something?

"Kid, what's-" Tony paused. He watched Peter and Sergei make eye contact. As soon as they did, Peter's soft, brown, doe eyes shrunk and were consumed by fear. Before Tony could register what was happening. Sergei reached across their row of seats grabbing hold of Peter by the neck. 

"What the heck are you doing to my kid?!?!?!" 

"I think you and I both know he's more than just an intern for Stark Industries," Sergei said, his hands clasping more tightly around the kid's neck. It was a horrible sight. There Tony sat, in the middle seat. A big, buff, Russian dude on his left reached out to strangle his precious intern on his right. And there he was, stuck in the middle of it all, in a plane thousands of feet above the ground.

Peter scratched at the man's hold on him. Gosh, that kid could probably pry his fingers off with that strength of his. Yeah, he was worried about his identity, but he wished he would put up a fight. Plus, no one seemed to have noticed what was going down in the back of the plane for some reason. Everyone was too consumed in their own conversations.

"Let. Him. Go," Tony demanded.

"Or what? Do you want me to make a scene and expose Spider-Boy?"

Peter's eyes shrunk even more if possible, hearing the words "Spider-Boy" leave his mouth. Gosh, the kid's face was starting to turn a different color, still helplessly clawing at his attacker's grip.

"Attention, passengers! We will be landing very soon!" The voice spoke over the loudspeakers once more.

Sergei looked up at that moment, distracted. Tony took advantage of that moment, tapping on his gauntlet watch and blasting him in the chest. Sergei stumbled back, falling into the aisle. He hit his head on the arm of another aisle seat and looked to have passed out. People around them started freaking out, but Tony didn't care. All he cared about was the well being of his intern.

Peter collapsed into Tony, holding onto him, gasping for air. Tony rubbed circles on his back with his free arm, holding him close.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Pete. It's gonna be fine," Tony cooed.

Peter took another dragged-out breath.

"Kiddo, why didn't you fight back? I know you're extra cautious when it comes to your identity, but-"

"N-no," Peter stammered.

"Hm?"

"Wasn' 'cause of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Stark, I couldn't fight back. He's like me."

"Like you...? I'm afraid I'm not following."

"He's advanced."

As if on cue, Sergei stood up from his place on the ground. He took off his hoodie to reveal his rather flamboyant apparel. He was decked in animal skins and furs, a spiky belt around his waist, and a knife fastened there as well.

"You're gonna pay for that, Stark. No one messes with Kraven the Hunter," He says, drawing his knife. 

But as he advanced, reaching for Tony, the plane dipped and made a somewhat rough landing, tossing Kraven off his feet. He rolled down the aisle, hitting his head against the wall by the entrance of the plane. Someone, probably air security or something, cuffed him up, even though he'd already knocked out. Tony sighed in relief.

"Well, that was quite a day," Tony laughed half-heartedly.

Tony turned to Peter, cringing at the bruising all over his neck.

"That doesn't look too good, Kid."

"Don't worry, I heal fast."

"I know, I know, but-"

Tony was cut off by the spiderling, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

Well, the day wasn't completely horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting for a few weeks! I've been really busy with school and I wasn't feeling well. I've been working on this story for a while and finally got around to finishing it! I really hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
